Peter Parker (Earth-2150)
History Childhood as a Lab Rat Peter Parker's childhood sucked. His parents were both scientists who were constantly involved in their work, each too busy to care about the family. His mother would at least take the time to care for Peter, but his father was cold and unloving. He hardly even said "Good morning" to his own son. Peter learned the live with it, and the only time his father cared about him was when he displayed his unexplored genius. He didn't care about how smart he was, he only wanted love from his father. When Peter was five years old, his father began taking blood samples from Peter for unknown reasons. He would test different chemicals on him, and Peter often got sick. Eventually, his mother drew the line. However, instead of trying to help Peter she simply divorced his father and moved away, leaving Peter alone with his father. Not too long afterwards, his father had decided to have Peter stay with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Queens. His father soon left for a flight, and never came back. Peter was left with an Aunt and Uncle he'd only ever met two or three times before, and wondering why his parents didn't love him. His Aunt and Uncle took it upon themselves to make up for the childhood Peter was cheated out of, and tried to make him as happy as possible. High School and Getting Answers Although May and Ben helped to improve his childhood, the rest of Peter's life seemed beyond help. By the time he was in High School, he'd only made one friend, and that friend was Harry Osborn, Peter's complete opposite. He was rich, athletic, handsome, and everyone seemed to love him. But he seemed to be the only one in school willing to give everyone a chance, including Peter. For this, he was grateful, and the two of them discovered they had so much in common and no one denied that they were best friends. However, things became somewhat awkward when they both starting liking the same girl, Gwen Stacy. She was also nice to Peter, but they didn't talk much. Harry was willing to step back and let Peter have a shot, giving him yet another reason to be in Harry's debt. However, things for Peter seemed hopeless when Gwen asked Harry out on a date, and he said yes. He was angry with Harry, and he didn't speak to him for the rest of the day, which hurt him greatly. When he got home he barricaded himself in his room and tried to keep his anger inside. Eventually he gave in and threw a rubix cube at the wall, making a crack in it, but that crack had more than just dry wall. Peter noticed something; a brief case. Curiosity got the best of him as he pried it out of the wall. He immediately recognized it as something of his father's. He opened it and found several notes on something labeled "Cross Species Genetics". He discovered that his father had been breeding endangered animals in order to create a new race of artificially enhanced "super animals". He even found notes on the chemicals that his father tested on him when he was a child; they were DNA randomizers. Peter was hesitant to learn more, but as he read on he learned the name was deceiving, and the randomizers make anyone who is injected at the same level of DNA with his advanced animals. Peter was enraged that all he ever was to his father was a test subject, and he had finally learned who his father had been working for. No matter what, Peter was going to get answers. Infiltrating Oscorp Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Earth-2150 Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Prodigies Category:Agility Category:Adhesion Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Webbing Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Spider Sense Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Scientists Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Versions of Peter Parker